


Save Me

by Toughascottonballs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toughascottonballs/pseuds/Toughascottonballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mental hospital au with Luke as the highly depressed newcomer, Ashton as the "cured" schizophrenic, Michael as the confident boy with bipolar disorder, and Calum as the terrified boy with multiple personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had any of these mental issues on the scale I'm trying to convey so please correct me if it turns out stereotypical or straight up wrong. Thank you for understanding. I also can't keep track of Michael's hair so...yeah. This will be updated with large gaps in between, blame it on the laziness.

Luke followed the boy, Ashton, through a maze of hallways and doorways until the reached one with a single door at the end apposed to many lining the walls. Before they took a step closer to the door Ashton turned and pinned Luke with an impressive stare.

"I'm giving you fair warning. The two boys in there are messed up, even for a hospital of this size. I stay in here as a monitor for them due to my history of severe schizophrenia. Michael has  _bad_ Bipolar disorder and Calum," he gave a heavy sigh. "Calum has multiple personality disorder with four personalities, one with schizophrenia, one with Bipolar Disorder, one with depression, and his fourth and dominant personality is terrified of the others."

Luke felt extremely bad for this Calum kid, despite not knowing him. Ashton nodded before waving him over and starting for the door. The first thing Luke saw was a boy with blood red hair cradling another boy with black hair in his arms, in the middle of the floor. Ashton swore under his breath and ran over to the closest bed where he grabbed a small cloth and slowly approached the two on the floor. When he grabbed the black-haired boy's wrist he flinched so badly the red-haired boy's body rocked back, both boys ignored the whimpered apologies and continued to wash the boy's hands. The red-haired boy growled when he saw Luke standing in the doorway, causing the boy in his lap to flinch then skitter away around a corner.

Ashton sighed and whacked the boy in the back of his head. "You idiot, he was just starting to calm down, and what do you do? You scare him away!"

The other just looked down at his lap only to look back and growl at Luke again. Ashton made a sound in his throat before standing up and pulling him into the room.

"Luke, this is Michael. Michael, this is Luke. He is our new roommate" 


End file.
